Par Avion/Issue 7
This is Issue 7 of Par Avion. 203; Bites “It’s ok. Calm down, Julia. Everything will be fine.” I say to Julia, who is curled up into teal position, crying. “It’s not ok...” She sobs. “My little brother is gone.” “You don’t know that.” I say, trying to comfort her. “And until you know his true fate, you can just tell yourself that he’s still alive.” I want to help her so much, but I have no idea what to say. I realize that she doesn’t want to talk, so I leave her there on the floor. I then walk over to Adam, Clancey and Erin who are watching the news. “Anything new?” I ask. “Nothing. They say it’s some sort of virus, but they aren’t sure.” Adam says, looking at the screen, where a fat man with greasy hair and round glasses are standing talking. “When can we go to Dr. Jerome’s?” Erin asks, looking at Adam. “My sister is still there.” “Yea...” Adam says. “We’re gonna need the medication for Rachel anyway. It’s not looking great for her.” “Who’ll go?” I ask, worried that we would loose someone like Adam. He seems to have taken control of everything, probably because he is a cop. “Most likely Greg and Julio.” Adam says. “We need weapons, guns.” Clancey says. “To protect ourselves.” “Yea... Erin and I can go.” Adam says, looking at Erin. “Me? I can’t fight for shit.” Erin says surprised. “It’s never too late to learn.” Adam says with a wink. “I’ll go too.” I say, looking at Adam. “Ok, that’s a plan.” Adam says. “I’ll go tell Greg and Julio what to do.” He says as he turns around. I turn around too, seeing Julio performning CPR on Rachel. I quickly walk towards the scene, asking “What’s going on?” “She...” Greg says, holding back tears. “She stopped breathing...” I turn around, seeing everyone looking at the scene. Julia begins to cry, and as I look back at Rachel, I see why. Greg is closing her eyes, holding her hand. Julio is crying, holding his head in his hand. “She was a good person.” I hear Seth Tillberg saying. Greg, who has red eyes filling up with tears, looks at the old man. He nods and gets up, walking away. An hour goes by and everyone is starting to pack up to leave. Greg and Julip already left for Dr. Jerome’s, because they figured if that happened to someone else, we won’t be able to save them. We need a doctor, and Dr. Jerome is the only doctor in Hugoton. Ready to leave, I have a kitchen knife in my hand. I am walking over to check on Julia before I leave. She is still crying, hasn’t stopped for almost two hours. “Hey.” I say, walking over to her. “What?” She replies, in a mixture of sorrow and fear. “I was just gonna let you know I’ll be headed out now.” I say, smiling. “Stay safe.” Julia doesn’t answer, so I just walk towards Erin and Adam, who are standing with Craig. “Ok, Craig. Anything gets inside, take them out quietly.” Adam says, handing his pocket knife to Craig. “Yes, sir.” Craig just says with a nod. I look at Erin, who is looking worried. “You’re ready?” I ask her softly. “Yea...” She just says, trying to fake a smile. Adam walks towards the front door, saying “Let’s go.” Though, he is stopped. We hear a whimpering from the kitchen. Adam looks around, does a quick head count to confirm that everyone is here, which we are. He then takes out his gun, running to the kitchen. I follow and notice that Erin and Craig do too.  We placed Rachel’s body in the kitchen because we didn’t want the body in the same room as where we sleep and live. The body is moving. Rachel’s body. I run over, taking the cover, a blue blanket, off her. I gasp, backing off. Looking back, I see everyone, save Julia, standing there, looking in shock. All sad and surprised. Rachel’s eyes were red, her face white. I begin to cry, and notice that I’m not alone. Erin is too. “Holy...” I hear Craig saying. He doesn’t finish the sentence. Rachel tries to get up. She is not saying anything, just moaning. We all know what is happening to her. I look down, backing off. I can’t put her down. I won’t have a problem with killing the normal zombies, but this... I knew this girl before. We are all startled as we hear the gunshot. I close my eyes, not looking at Rachel anymore. I just turn around, seeing Adam standing with the gun. “Only 10 left.” Adam mutters, walking out of the room as the first. “What the fuck?” Adam says, walking around in circles. “No way that just happened.” “She was alive.” Seth says. We are all sitting in the cafeteria, only one standing is Adam. “Fuck no she wasn’t.” Adam says, and head to Craig. “You said she was bit earlier, right?” “Yea...” Craig says confused. “You think that’s how it’s transferred?” Erin asks, still crying. “Maybe that’s how the disease spreads? Through bites?” Adam says, sounding just as confused as Craig. “Fucking hell!” Clancey says, getting up. I look as Sasha asks “So we’re screwed, right?” “No.” I say, trying to sound calm. “We just have to go somewhere safe. Like a refugee camp or...” “Nobody asked you, whore.” Sasha interrupts. I hate Sasha. She’s a racist, rich, little princess. But I don’t want her death. One day I’ll save her ass, and she’ll be grateful. “We need guns.” Adam says, interrupting our argument, that had barely started. “Right fucking now.” Credits *Erin Fergerson *Adam Smith *Craig Nelson *Greg Demoor *Julio Valentin *Rachel Grey *Abigail Hudson *Julia Sullivan *Seth Tillberg *Clancey Baron *Sasha Baron Deaths *Rachel Grey Category:Par Avion Category:Par Avion Issues Category:Issues